


尘埃落定

by joy_me089



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 启副 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_me089/pseuds/joy_me089





	尘埃落定

23.  
夜黑雨紧，黑沉沉地树影在风雨里沙沙作响，浓雾一般的云层遮天蔽月，透不出半分微光，只剩寒夜的阴森诡谲：  
“宗主。”一道黑影悄无声息的披着深沉夜色出现在棋盘宗主所宿的房檐下，低声贴附于窗前复命，很快便见内室的光亮透窗而出，并将其传唤入内。  
室内的光线明暗不定，可男人眼中阴鸷的寒光却异常凌厉：  
“如何？报。”  
“回宗主，刚刚收到消息，张日山的胎突然发动了，因为是早产，情况不太乐观。张启山为此朝着大夫发难不说，还放话，若是不能保全张日山父子性命，不会轻易放过我们内家。”  
“他张启山还真当这张家由他说了算了！”听了这般的回报，内家宗主登时勃然大怒，本就是张启山触犯族规在先，如今身处他内家势力内，竟还敢如此嚣张。  
“宗主，外家近来活动频繁，听命于张启山试图掣肘我们，可见他确实有备而来。”这下属被派去监视张启山等人在内家的一举一动，同时不难发现外家的活动与张启山之间必然有所关联。  
“那又如何，张启山真以为这样我们就不敢动他了？你去传令，不论用什么方法，至关重要的只有血麟竭。”男人冷峻的面容自暗处滋生出阴险的气息，言语间同样暴露了他的唯一目的。  
“宗主放心，属下已经按您之前的吩咐安排妥当。”随从垂首一躬，话语里道出几分玄机，想来就是这所谓“吩咐”背后的蓄谋已久。  
“做得好，去吧，有任何进展记得及时来报。”这宗主对此般答复颇为满意，说完后一挥手，屏退了随从。  
他接着打开了火柴盒取了一根，嚓燃后的橘红火苗脆弱的跳动着，点燃了旱烟锅里的深色烟丝，刺鼻的烟雾在忽明忽现的火光里熏了起来，隐隐仿佛闻出了阴谋的味道。

夜雨连绵不断下个不停，漆黑的天空像被湿磨渲染过，窗外呜咽的风声盘旋不去，只是让人越发心如乱麻，焦灼难安，说的正是张启山此刻的心境：  
“日山，现在疼的厉害吗？”张启山眉头紧皱，一刻不得放松得只盯着在产痛中挣扎的张日山，不时用毛巾将人不断冒出来的汗擦去，释放出身上信息素的味道，试图发挥安抚的效用，只希望能够稍许缓解着爱人的痛苦。  
“好点了，有您陪着日山呢，就不觉得疼……”张日山被汗水浸湿的脸上反射出点点莹光，可看到佛爷焦急的样子，他还是尽力露出一丝笑容，在微微的喘息里说出了要人宽心的话来。  
“…都什么时候了还骗我？”张启山又怎么会看不出来这是日山不想要他担心说的假话，可即便将人善意的谎言戳破，也不过是更心疼罢了。  
“佛爷…唔……”张日山才想说话，却被腹中毫无规律发作的疼痛打断，他咬住了嘴唇强忍疼痛时发出了沉闷的痛呼，让人都不由自主地便是跟着心颤。  
“好了好了，省着力气，别说话了，大夫不是说了，得好好保存体力。”张启山见人如此受罪，定然跟着难受，边对人哄劝安抚，边继续朝不远处的大夫急切发问，“刚才不是已经喝了药了吗？到底起没起作用！？”  
“药物发挥作用也需要时间，但我方才也说了，药物不能完全保证奏效。如果实在不行，就要靠外力来纠正胎位了。”  
不久前照这大夫所说，现在想要顺产，将横位在腹中的胎儿位置纠正过来最为关键，于是已经给张日山喝了药，但眼看着已经又熬了半天，可张日山除了疼还是疼，以张启山的性子让他怎么继续坐以待毙，只能眼睁睁的瞧着人受罪：  
“那你还站那干什么！？再来看看啊！”  
“佛爷，我能忍…大夫，别再等了…直接…把孩子转过来吧…”但张日山这时却主动提出了要让大夫为他正胎的请求。  
“日山！”张启山听后着急想打断，但张日山这时主动抓住了佛爷的手。  
“佛爷，为了孩子…这点疼我受的住……”张日山眼眸湿润，目光里满是恳求，透出无力的声音里却并不缺少他倔强的坚持。  
“确实不宜继续耽误时间，这期间如果羊水破了，那就更麻烦了，最好是趁现在尽快正胎。”大夫这时候将利弊分析给了张启山听，作以补充。  
“…好吧。”张启山对生产之事一无所知，即便他如何不想令张日山加重痛苦，却从危险程度上来说，他此刻不得不同意这个决定。  
见张启山点头应允，大夫唤来了随他一同过来的帮手，这人刚才开始一直从旁协助抓药煎药，张家人向来不显老态，尽管看起来不过三十岁上下，但也应该年纪不轻了，再用心打量后可以辨认出是个男性坤泽。  
“他是我的助手，接生经验很丰富，正胎的手法也纯熟，放心交给他不会出差错。”大夫将人介绍着，显然接下来要交由这人来做。  
“我只有一个要求，尽可能别让他太疼。”张启山清楚事到如今这一步是不可避免了，他所能做的，也仅仅是替人提出个这样的要求而已。  
“我会的，不过还是需要尽力忍耐才行。”助手说完后走近了床前，把张日山盖着的被子拉开，淡蓝色的睡衣早被张日山的汗水打湿黏粘在了身上，可以清晰的看到弧线毕露的肚腹随着他的呼吸不时起伏着，把湿衣解开后，他将双手直接抚了上去，仔细按揉查探过后，他再次开口，“那就开始了。”  
张启山这时将日山半搂半抱在他怀里，让他得以依靠，顺便也是为了能防止人在太痛的状态下无意中会伤了自己，他看怀里的张日山对着那个助手点了下头，也一并跟着默许了对方的接下来的举动。  
“唔——……”那双手看似修长柔弱，但才稍一发力，已经令张日山痛得闭紧了双眼，咬紧牙关才克制了就要嘶喊出来的叫声，用手揪紧了身下的床单，连每个指尖都用上了全部的力气，几乎将那布帛扯破撕烂，试图用以转移腹内那骤起的剧痛，可到底是毫无用处，鬓发里大滴大滴的冷汗不断顺着脸颊滚下，在他脸上纵横肆溢……  
“日山…！实在疼就喊出来吧，别忍着了！”张启山感受到怀里这幅身子的僵直与颤栗，他实在无法感同身受，只能心急的让人别再隐忍，毕竟尽量发泄出来似乎也是减轻痛楚的方法。  
张日山那张素净惨白的容颜仍算得镇定，他摇了摇头，固执地不肯呼痛，只是从鼻翕里却发出急促紊乱的喘息，本就一波一波袭来的阵痛已经很是煎熬，此刻又生生将腹中胎儿转换位置，连五脏六腑都好像打着结般的移形换位，这痛上加痛的折磨实在前所未有，几乎连呼吸的时间都快不给他，数不清的汗水流下来，连嘴唇上都已经尝得了汗水咸苦的味道。  
“快好了，就要转过来了，忍住别乱动！”那助手跟着皱起眉，但手里的动作未停下，眼看到了至关紧要的时刻，他急忙出言提醒起来。  
“嗯……”喘息始终占据了口鼻，但听到此言，张日山紧紧抿住嘴，吃力的点了点头。  
“云罗，再拿些水跟毛巾来！”张启山不停的给人擦着汗，这才发现手边的盆子里竟已扔了好几条完全被汗染透的白巾，赶快吩咐着守在外间随时候命的云罗。  
说完后，张启山低下头又去看怀里的日山，只觉得他单薄的背脊紧紧贴着自己，连那脊骨的骨节都是触手可抚的咯手，眼见日山用手拧紧床单的手背上青色的血管都跟着凸出了，他伸出手去，将那只手握在了自己手里，如果可以他真的希望能替人分担所有的痛苦。  
“…好了…顺过来了…”当助手把这如释重负的一句话从口中说出来的时候，张启山和张日山似乎同时重重呼出了口气。  
“日山，喝点水。”张启山赶快把刚才送来的水端起来送到人的嘴边，也看到了日山此时的模样时，心里只有难以言喻的感觉。经历方才一番折磨，张日山的状态看起来十分糟糕，横眉乱皱，头发湿成一绺绺趴在了额头上，显是经过剧痛挣扎，一张脸惨淡如冷白月光，嘴唇都是乌青的，而那圆耸的肚子隆在他单薄的腰间，简直如同一座山丘压的他喘不过气来，呼吸声沉重而无力，尽是气血俱虚，精气不足之状。  
张日山半闭着眼眸，抿了几口佛爷喂他的水，仍平复着混乱的呼吸，可那口水才刚刚咽下去，就又被腹部的痛楚占据了全部意识，那每根肋骨都要断了似的，他咬紧了牙关呜咽了一声，闭紧快要溢出泪珠的双眸等待痛楚过去，可这痛只是源源不断的汹涌来袭，而且时间越来越密，好像还一次比一次收得紧，痛得更狠……  
孩子在腹中一刻不得闲焦躁不安的横冲直撞，使得还没彻底散去的余痛又激烈了起来，张日山忍不住的啊了一声，头向后高高仰起，腰腹间猛的窜起一阵绞痛连至胸口，万箭攒心般的痛感让他眼前发黑，瞬间将嘴唇咬出了血，紧跟着双腿之间不受控的涌出了热流，张日山惊得动弹不得，虚弱的出声喊起了佛爷：  
“…佛爷…唔…底下……”  
张启山听到后赶忙把那堆着的被子拽开，立刻看见了床单上被水浸湿的一大片阴影，与那些斑驳的血渍晕染在一起，越发刺目惊心：  
“是羊水破了。”助手说着上前去查看了下，并进一步说出了现在的状况，“可他现在产穴开了不到一半，还生不下来。”  
“那要怎么办？！”一听这话，张启山顿时又急红了眼，眼看都过了大半宿，却到现在丝毫不见有什么可喜的进展，这让无计可施的他实在心焦难耐。  
“眼下只能用药催动，让产穴尽快打开，在羊水流尽之前把孩子生下来。”大夫判断后说出了用药催产的方法，“只不过，服了催产药后，疼痛会更剧烈。”  
“什么？！他已经疼成这样了你看不见吗！还要更疼，你是不是想要了他的命！”张启山一时间急火攻心，怒火烧到了峰值最高点，几乎失去理智的朝着大夫大吼了起来。  
“佛爷…”见到佛爷气急的样子，张日山在疼痛中伸手去拽住了佛爷的衣袖，平日圆润的声音已变得暗哑无力，可还是小声的劝慰起来，“…生孩子哪…哪有不疼的…我可以的，真的可以，您别生气……”  
“…好，好，我不生气……” 张启山实在没有想到生个孩子居然这么难，看着日山这时还要分心来安慰他的臭脾气，只觉得心里的愧疚快要把他淹死，立刻将浑身的怒火压抑下来，想到只有快点把孩子生下来才能令日山解脱，他还是妥协得说道，“别耽误了，尽快用药吧。”  
得到了张启山的同意，大夫从药箱里的一个药瓶里倒出了粒药丸，可他略有迟疑了半秒后，又倒出了第二粒，接着将这药丸递给了张启山，示意他将药喂给张日山：  
“用水送服即可。”  
张启山的全部心思都放在了张日山身上，并未注意到那大夫之前的举动，急忙把药让张日山吃了下去。  
不消半刻，那药效就起了作用，阵痛袭来的迅猛而激烈，使得张日山几乎瞬间浑身都绷紧了，整个人抖动得如秋风里瑟瑟的残叶，他深深埋着头喘息着，那一次紧似一次的阵痛让他觉得这肚子好似一块又重又沉的铁石，正在里面把他心肝脾肺尽数碾碎捣烂，终于使得他再也忍耐不下去的喊了出来:  
“啊……！佛…爷……”  
“我在这呢，日山，我在……”张启山始终牢牢握住张日山的手不曾离开半步，这一整晚了，他是第一次听到张日山这样清晰痛苦的嘶喊声，内心更是受到了无法言语的冲击，之前那样坚强固执着不肯叫苦叫痛的日山，现在却已经完全被疼痛控制，并肆意的折磨蹂躏……张启山的心同样被张日山的痛苦死死捏住，近乎窒息，但若是同张日山所遭受的相比却连皮毛都算不上  
这如凌迟酷刑般的疼痛像是毫无止境，幸而不多久后在药物的作用下，产穴总算全开了：  
“现在可以用力了，记住要跟着阵痛屏气向下用力。”  
“嗯……”张日山点了点头，只想着要尽快产下孩子，他努力攒起体内的力气，屏住气紧绷起如同满弓的身体，暗哑的嗓子里随之流窜出颤抖的鸣呜扯人心弦，用力到连脖颈青色的筋络都凸起可见……  
“日山，再忍忍就好了！”张启山的背后不知何时也已汗湿了大片，他鼓励着张日山，同时在心里默默祝祷，从来不信鬼神的他，竟想着若是哪位神仙能保佑了日山顺利生下孩子，他张启山一定三跪九叩还礼谢恩。  
可却万没想到，张日山这般的努力了许久仍丝毫不见胎儿的影子，只有暗红的鲜血徐徐不断的流出来，如此往复了多次的徒劳，让本就已体虚的张日山气力很快耗尽，而不断失血更让他眼前蒙蒙发黑，狼狈的瘫软在床上，他的神智也跟着迷迷恍恍：  
“佛爷……”  
“日山，你再用点力气，赶快把孩子生下来就不疼了，好不好 ？”眼看着张日山的状态越来越差，张启山心如炭烤，可他能做的只有这样的微不足道。  
张日山何尝不想这么做，他拼命想挤出身体里的力气，可无论他再怎么努力，那气力都如流水一般，还没来得及凝聚起来就已流失了……  
时间流逝之下，情势也越来越不妙，大夫只能向张启山说出眼下的严峻：  
“羊水已经快流没了，这样胎儿会有窒息的危险，但是不能压腹，那样可能会损伤到体内的血蚺珠，现在剩下的办法只有施针了。”  
“我不管你要怎么做，但别忘了我说过的话。”张启山压低视线望过去的视线里尽是凛冽的寒光，似是提醒可实为毫不掩饰的警告。  
当金针刺入身体的大穴，张日山重新在半清醒半混沌中痛的瑟瑟发抖，剧烈翻滚的喉头里不仅发出痛彻心扉的闷声嘶叫，更充满了涩哑腥甜的气息：  
全身脉络迸发出无法抑制的尖锐痛楚，冷汗涔涔从每个毛孔中汩汩涌出来，近乎虚脱的身体禁不住的痉挛颤栗着。如此的惨烈之下，张日山忽感一阵前所未有的狂澜重坠，胎儿的头终于抵开了耻骨的缝隙，在那断裂般的剧痛之中硬生生的挤入了窄小的甬道……  
“就快了！再努把力！再这样来一次！”  
“呃……”听了这样的话，张日山满身大汗的身子聚起一分力气挺起腰肢，却又失劲落回床上，就好像从河里被抛在岸上垂死挣扎的鱼儿。  
“不能昏，千万不能昏过去！”大夫看着张日山气短急促，眼目泛白，急忙大叫出来，眼下到了生死攸关的时刻，若用上这般的方法胎儿还不能出世，就真的回天乏术了。不管是孩子还是大人都很难再熬下去了！他只能将手下的金针捻到最深处，到达了生命承受界限的边缘！  
“日山！日山…张日山！”张启山跟着高声不停的呼喊着人的名字，可却已几乎得不到张日山的回应。  
头顶上方的声音忽远忽近的这样飘荡着，张日山的意识忽然间被这语句唤醒了所有的求生欲念，他那般辛苦孕育的孩子，他和佛爷的孩子，他一定要让这个孩子平安的出世……  
这样强烈的意志力终于激发出了他体内的力量，又一阵急痛来临之间，他最后拼尽全力一搏……  
“快把孩子拽出来！”可是眼看胎儿多一半的身子终于滑出，大夫的语气却有些慌乱，他看到婴儿的脸显出青紫的颜色，更可怕的是那脖颈被血糊糊的被脐带缠绕着……  
张启山听出不对，半分都没有耽误，才瞧了一眼，他便沉住气直接伸出手两下将那困住婴儿呼吸的脐带掐断，稳稳的护住孩子的头和肩膀缓缓拉拽着，终于亲手将孩子带到了这个世上。  
可孩子已因缺氧而浑身发青，看起来十分瘦弱，找不出一丁点那些足月产下的婴孩皮肤透着粉红的健康模样，而更令人害怕的是，孩子一点动静都没有，连一道微弱的哭声都没有。  
张启山心里浮出不好的念头，可他却不敢说话，生怕被张日山听到，只是急忙用眼神示意大夫，那大夫赶快接过了孩子，而助手同时上手推挤着张日山的腹部，急于让他把胎盘娩出，只为了立刻取出附着在胎盘孕育了许久的关键之物。  
张日山知道孩子已经出生了，他强撑着虚弱至极的身子不肯昏睡过去，只是为了看一眼费劲千辛万苦才生下的孩子，失去血色的嘴唇哆嗦着，声音破败沙哑的道出了几个字：  
“佛爷…孩子……”  
“日山，你先休息下，孩子没事，是抱过去清洗一下。”张启山将人搂住，眼神却也飘忽不定，只是哄骗着张日山。  
“佛爷，我怎么…没听见他哭……”张日山尽管第一次产子，可并不是对此毫不知晓，孩子诞生时不都该伴随着洪亮的哭声才对，可为什么他一点声音都没听到。  
“孩子只是有点弱，很快就没事了，你别急。”张启山心里同样不愿接受可能发生的噩耗，但张日山才刚刚生完孩子，他怎么忍心让人受到这样的惊吓。  
“…让我看看…佛爷，让我看看他…”张日山似乎感受到了什么，他无论如何也不肯听佛爷所说的话，仍坚持着要亲眼看看孩子，这强大的意念甚至让明明已经体力极度透支的他，从床上挣扎着爬了起来，作势想要下床。  
“日山，你还不能下床！快，把孩子抱过来！”张启山知道再瞒不下去了，只好按住了张日山的肩膀，一边朝那大夫高声喊了起来。  
那大夫对着无辜的婴孩，身为医者到底是心中见怜，他刚才已经捏开婴儿的嘴巴，清理了他口中的秽物，也坚持按摩着那软绵绵的小胸膛，尽力挽回这条脆弱的小生命。  
正在张启山朝他喊着的时候，这孩子皱巴巴的小脸逐渐有了起伏，小嘴张的大大的。  
谢天谢地，尽管微弱，可孩子终于哭了出来！  
“日山，你听，听见了吗？孩子哭了！”张启山方才一直紧绷的脸上也跟着绽放出了笑容，他急忙揽着怀里的人大声的告诉他。  
在外面等候了一夜的云罗这时也抑制不住激动地心情跑了进来，她将手里准备好的干净柔软的襁褓递给了大夫，帮忙将已经简单清洗过的孩子细心的包好，随后亲手抱着这实在来之不易的宝贝，小心翼翼走过去送到了佛爷的手里：  
“佛爷，孩子身子很软，您要小心些……”  
“好…日山，你看……”张启山尽管手臂间的动作十分生硬，可还是极为小心的抱过了孩子，送到日山的眼前抱给他看。  
“…太…太好了……”张日山悬着的心总算肯放下了，苍白的一丝笑意里透出了心安的满足，可那微弱的话语未落，他却是身子一歪，直接昏了过去……  
“日山…？日山！”张启山觉得肩膀一沉，待他垂头一看，发现张日山已经失去了意识，可真正让他心惊胆寒的，却是从张日山身下绵绵不断蔓延出的鲜血，顷刻间已流了满床，顺着床角一滴一滴的淌到了地上……


End file.
